My Big Brother Vash
by GX
Summary: Knives gives Vash a terrible choice, either bring him in or save the young Plant that Knives has endangered


I don't own Trigun, there I said it. Now on with the story  
  
My Big Brother Vash: Born  
  
Twenty five iles to Kanon. He was looking forward to it, Millions Knives was still on the run, had been ever since their last confrontation. Fortunately there wasn't much he could do without his gun and the Gung-Ho Guns. Still Vash had promised Rem that he would protect Knives and he would keep that promise.  
  
Kanon wasn't a very large town, the plant that had supported the town hadn't worked in a long time, but a large underground water basin had sustained the people. The town itself was built in between a canyon with the remains of the original crashed ship behind it. This gave the town a good amount of protection from the outlaws of the wastelands.  
  
With the death of the plant that ran it, the facilities of the crashed ship were left nearly untouched. This made it the best place for Knives to build himself a new gun and posse.   
  
"Knives," Vash whispered to the winds, "what are you planning this time?"  
  
****************  
  
****************  
  
Vash had been able to pass through the town with no one noticing him, there had been too many different descriptions of the Humanoid Typhoon for anyone to get a good read on him, it was one of the things he was grateful for. The other was that the insurance girls had taken his advice and not followed him after Knives.  
  
The ship itself was in bad repair, there were numerous caved in passages and places that were about to cave in. The lighting in some places was none existent, most of it was light that filtered in from the sky. There were however places that had artificial light, this made Vash worry a little. Had Knives already come and left this place?  
  
"No, no" a strained voice called out, "that's all wrong!" Hearing the voice Vash broke into a run.  
  
"Knives," he called out raising his guns from his coat when he saw the wayward soul, "what are you doing here."  
  
"Ah Vash," Knives laughed not looking up to greet the Humanoid Typhoon, "I wondered when you might find me. A little to early I'm afraid."  
  
"What are you doing Knives?" Vash still had his guns trained on him.  
  
"You wouldn't shoot me again would you?" His eyes gleamed.  
  
"I've done it before." Vash knew then that his own reply came to quickly. "What ever you're doing you need to stop it."  
  
"Then you would shoot me." He laughed lightly, a laugh that Vash would never forget.  
  
"Knives!" Vash yelled, straightening his guns.  
  
"Then I'll offer you a choice." Saying this Knives slammed his hand on a control panel. "You can shoot me or you can save her." As he finished his speech the alarms and sirens of the old ship began to blare to life.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yes it's true that our sibling died here long ago, but she left something of herself behind."  
  
"No," Vash spoke low, mortified, "you'd kill one of our own kind?"  
  
"Survival of the fittest dear brother," as he spoke his features straightened, "now make your choice. I'll even tell you where to go if you ask nice enough."  
  
It wasn't a bluff, it couldn't be a bluff, the fact that the ship had come this alive was proof of that. He could bring Knives in now and stop him for good, but if he did that the plant child would surely die. On the other hand if he left Knives then he could kill more people before Vash even found him again. It was a hard decision, one that he would regret regardless of the outcome. Steeling himself he thought of what Rem would do and made his decision.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Straight down that hall," Knives pointed to a door, "you'd better hurry." He called out after Vash entered the door,  
  
"Damn it."  
  
****************  
  
****************  
  
As Vash entered the bulb room he knew for certain now that Knives wasn't lying. Inside the bulb like structure were two entities high above. One had long since perished, but the other was still alive.  
  
There were two options opened to Vash now, one was to try to communicate with the young one to get it to stop the destruction sequence, but with it's own inexperience it might not open up to him. The other was something he would not do, kill the poor child. Yet even as his mind franticly searched for options a new one presented itself to him, if the child wasn't inside the bulb then there would be no way for the ship to destroy itself.  
  
Replacing his two revolvers in it's holsters Vash then drew his third gun, the one that was inside his artificial left arm. Firing a volley into the glass he shattered it, thus securing his own entrance. Using all his power Vash made his way to the young plant that he could now tell was a girl. Gripping her tightly he pulled her away from the center, and in doing so elicited a cry from the girl.  
  
As the pair fell the lights and warning signals of the structure began to die down. When Vash was sure that the danger passed he adjusted the girl to a more comfortable position in his arms. He looked carefully at her to make sure that she was alive. Secure in the knowledge that she was safe, Vash made his way out of the old spacecraft.  
  
****************  
  
****************  
  
The plant child had spent the past three days lying unconscious in a hotel room in Kanon. After Vash rescued her he took a better look at her. The girl was no more than fifteen by human standards, her skin was a pale white, with her body showing much room for development. Her hair, which was down to her knees, was a light brown. Vash didn't get to see her eyes since she had yet to open them, but he was sure that they would be gentle eyes. She slept in a very much over sized pair of gray pajamas with her body covered by an old blanket.  
  
Vash hadn't really moved from his own position either. He sat with his arms resting on the back of an old chair, watching the child carefully, his face concerned. Vash hadn't thought of the results of his actions, this child was different, she would live a long time, she would be able to do things that others couldn't. She could grow up to be like Vash, but she could also grow up to be like Knives. There were too many possibilities. He wondered was this what a parent feels like?  
  
His musings were halted when he saw the movement from under the blanket. The girl had begun to stir awake. Rising on her arms the young plant blearily opened her eyes for what Vash thought was the first time in her life. Looking down at her pillow the child gathered her strength and rolled onto her back, her eyes still open.  
  
"So you're finally awake," Vash smiled at the child, it was a pleasant smile, one that showed that Vash could be trusted, "you had me worried."  
  
"W-w-w-where," Vash knew that it was hard for her, this was her first conscious moments in life, in a sense her birth into the waking world, her eyes, they were the same jade as his own. He saw that she wanted to panic, it was just that she couldn't summon the energy for it.  
  
"Relax," Vash spoke soothing the child, "I'm Vash, I woke you up."  
  
"Tha-that's your name?" He nodded. "Then what's mine?"  
  
"Hmm..." Vash had a puzzled look, "that's a good question, how about I give you one?"  
  
"Um..." she was confused, "okay."  
  
"How about," Vash put his finger to his head to emphasize that he was thinking, "Tina?"  
  
"T-Tina?"  
  
"Yeah Tina," Vash flashed his crossed fingers, "I'm Vash the Stampede and your Tina."  
  
"Does that mean your my brother."  
  
"Uh," Vash felt his body become warmer, "yeah I guess."  
  
"My Big Brother Vash." Tina spoke, covering her face with her blanket, little did Vash know she also covered up her reddening cheeks with that same blanket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How do you like them apples, I don't know if this type of story has been done before since I'm relatively new to the Trigun fandom. I don't think that there was a town called December in the series, if there was please tell me and I'll change it straight away.  
  
please send me some info I'd like to know what you all think.  
  
Ryuhiko@hotmail.com 


End file.
